ONE MINUTE MELEE: King Dedede vs Lex Luthor
King Dedede vs Lex Luthor 'is a What-If episode of One Minute Melee by KingDedede8888. It features King Dedede from Kirby fighting Lex Luthor from DC Comics Description ''Some villains want power, some want money, and some have... Different objectives. These two use all they have to forcing others to accept their power and... Steal food? Intro '''2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Castle Dedede A Waddle Dee guard walked around the rooms of Dreamland's (self-proclaimed) king's castle. He and all his allies had a perfect plan in case Kirby or any other enemy appeared. And something eventually happened. Our guard noticed someone sneaking around the various blocks placed there for... Some reason, i guess, and went there to check it out. But before he reached the mysterious intruder, the enemy walked out of his hideout. It was a bald man, wearing a massive armor that conveniently had no helmet. The Waddle Dee prepared to engage in combat, and put the brilliant strategy into action. The guard and all the other Dees walked slowly towards the intruder, Lex Luthor. Luthor grabbed an axe made of kryptonite, and quickly took care of all the enemies on the room. With nothing to stop him, the man walked towards the dining hall. As he entered the hall, he stopped walking, and his jaw dropped. There was a table full of cakes... Exactly 40 of them! Lex's nose started bleeding, his cheeks started getting a red-ish tone... The billionaire quickly got back on the move... He grabbed the whole table and ran away, but someone ''was waken up by the scientist's victory scream... King Dedede had started watching the security cameras at the exact moment he woke up, and couldn't believe at what he saw. When no one was looking, Lex Luthor stole forty cakes! That's the same thing as four tens! And that's terrible! Luthor stored the cakes in his armor, and started laughing. But he didn't expect to be hit at the back of his head with a sledgehammer before his laugh ended. When the dizziness ended, he saw the enraged penguin ready to fight, and he instantly knew that combat was inevitable. (Cues ''Meta Knight's Revenge) ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! FIGHT! 60 Dedede jumped and tried to crush Luthor, but the scientist grabbed the penguin by his foot, smashed him into the ground, stomped his head, and threw him into the wall, which made it crack. As the king got up, Lex grabbed a chair and threw it at the enemy, then grabbed more chairs, and repeatedely threw them at the dizzy opponent. To finish the combo, he ran towards the monarch and kicked him through the castle's wall. The penguin managed to recover himself, nearly rolling down Mt. Dedede. Lex came back running, ready to throw the king downhill, but just in time, Dedede countered, smashing Luthor's head with his hammer. 50 To compensate the humiliating combo at the very start of the fight, the penguin started repeatedely smashing the now fallen opponent's head with the hammer, then kicked the scientist, sending him rolling down the mountain. As Lex rolled, the penguin kept up in a minecart, throwing Waddle Dees at the billionaire, but Luthor eventually slashed the minecart with his axe, sending the penguin rolling the hill too. 40 As the two rolled, they took a "turn-based" kind of find, and it basically went... "Dedede used hammer smash!" "Lex Luthor used axe slash!" "Dedede used hammer slash!" "Lex Luthor used-" For the next five seconds. Until they were both inside a snowball, caused by rolling down the mount. The snowball rolled for a few seconds, until it jumped high due to a sledge, and crashed into whispy woods. 30 Dedede was the first to get up, and swallowed the still recovering enemy. The penguin celebrated, but too early, as Whispy Woods itself swallowed the king. As he fell through the giant tree, he accidentally spit Luthor, who pointed at the opponent, which made missiles come out of nowhere and blow up at the monarch's face. The billionaire tried doing the trick again, but this time, the king swallowed the explosives and spit them back, which not only hit the scientist, but also blew up the tree. 20 The penguin was the first to recover from the explosion, and laughed victoriously, until he was hit, and made dizzy, by an apple, thrown by Lex, who pointed at Dedede again, this time hitting the king with a laser beam, which made the hammer go flying. Luthor then grabbed his axe and slashed the hammer multiple times, then hit the enemy with another, even stronger laser blast, along with multiple lasers. 10 When the laser blast ended, Luthor looked at the fire that it caused, and the presumed dead opponent's sillhouette, but it wasn't over. Dedede jumped out of the fire and the smoke, with a metal mask and a new, metal hammer, then hit Lex multiple times in a fast combo, then transformed his hammer into "flamethrower mode", burned the opponent, put his hammer back into normal mode, and sent Luthor flying away with a charged strike. K.O! Lex is seen flying away, desperately screaming, with the cakes dropping from his armor. This melee's winner is... (Cue Masked Dedede) King Dedede!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:KingDedede8888 Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Nintendo vs DC Category:Male-only battles Category:One Minute Melees with Music